


Gardener and Roses

by QueenEmpath



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Chrissie is pregnant with Louisa, Chrissie is quiet, Dominique is feisty, F/M, Going on lunches, Implied Cheating, Jim is amisued, Late 1986/early 1987, M/M, Male/Female Friendship, No Beta, No character bashing, Strong Chrissie, Strong Dominique, Veronica is level headed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: When Jim decided to join Dom, Chrissie and Veronica on lunch he didn't expect thing to take a rather serious turn
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May (mention), Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Debbie Leng/Roger Taylor (mention), Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gardener and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new story. I had this idea in my mind for very long. Please R&R

Jim took a better look at the fancy restaurant where the ladies planned the lunch. He just shook his head this isn't the type of place where he and Freddie would go. He was deep in thoughts when 

“oi, Jim!” 

He turned around to see Dominique there. Her dark hair was loose while sunglasses rated on her head. Who would say she just had a baby six month back. Jim smiled at her as she joined him. 

“Where are Ronnie and Chrissie?” he asked Dom just huffed. Just then both women arrived there almost at the same time. 

“Shell we?” Dom asked and immediately three of them held onto Jim. As they entered the restaurant everyone gawked at them. Some men eyed Jim with curiosity, some with jealousy. The moment they sat on their table both Dom and Veronica went into giggling fits

“Did you see everyone’s face?” Veronica chuckled.

“Yeah Jim, from where do you get trois belle femme?” Dom teased. Jim just shook his head 

“You know we should go to Paris for shopping. It'll be fun. Why should only our husband have _fun_ during tours” Dom said rather bitterly

“Uh, I'm not that much into shopping, though,” Jim said. Dom snorted 

“You're Freddie’s husband though” Dom taunted 

“So? that doesn't mean we like the same things. Do you and Roger like the same things?” Jim shot back

While Jim and Dom we're busy bantering, Veronica noticed how quiet Chrissie was. She barely touched her food 

“Uh, Chrissie are you ok?” she asked Chrissie looked at her lap then up meeting Veronica’s eyes. 

“I'm pregnant,” she said in a small voice. Veronica grinned while Jim and Dom exchanged looks on Chrissie’s unenthusiastic tone 

“You don't seem happy” Dom started bluntly while Veronica glared at her.

“Brian is cheating on me,” Chrissie said brokenly 

“WHAT!” Jim exclaimed then immediately shut his mouth when he realised they weren't alone. Veronica covered her mouth in shock. While Dom just scoffed 

“Of course, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. What can you expect when they're always in each other’s company” Dom said bitterly 

“wait, what? Roger too?” Jim asked, shocked. He didn't expect their lunch to go this way.

“Didn't Freddie tell you anything?” Dom said mockingly. She looked at Jim pointedly as if she was expecting a similar confession from him. 

“hey! Freddie isn't cheating on me” Jim said defensively.

“Neither is John,” Veronica added. Dom just huffed 

“John is a saint, the same can't be said about Freddie,” Dom said nonchalantly. Jim raised his hands placatingly 

“look Dom, I know you're angry but Fred isn't like that anymore, I know my husband,” Jim said 

"Ha!, angry?, you bet" Dom spit out. Veronica just snorted 

"So, I used to think,” Chrissie muttered. Veronica just sighed. She doesn't expect the lunch to turn out like this

* * *

That night Freddie and Jim cuddled in the bed when Freddie asked 

“So, darling, how was the lunch?”. Jim just looked away. On one hand, he didn't want to hide things from Freddie but he also didn't want to betray Chrissie and Dom’s trust. Roger and Brian, were his husband's friends. Would Fred believe that they did something wrong or would he automatically take their side? As Dom said 

“Jim?”

* * *

When Brian returned home it was late. All the lights were off. Despite the darkness, he could see Chrissie sitting on a chair

“Uh, Chrissie, what are you doing this late?” he asked Chrissie just stared at him. Brian felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze

“I need to talk to you, Brian,” she said 

“Can we please do this In the morning, sweetheart, I-uh, I'm tired” Brian said. He wanted to take a shower before joining Chrissie in bed. But his wife didn't budge. immediately, Chrissie got up and stared at her husband. She spoke in an emotionless tone 

“I'm pregnant, Brian” 

Brian’s eyed widened. Immediately he moved forward and hugged Chrissie but she pushed him away. Shock washed over Brian's face

“I’m not telling you this to keep you around. I'm telling you this because it's your right to know” Crissie said 

“huh?” Brian asked in confusion. Chrissie took a deep breath it was now or never

“I know about her, Brian. I want a divorce”. Brian’s eyes went huge. He was the loss of words before he could say anything Chrisse headed upstairs

* * *

At Garden Lodge, Freddie was beyond shocked when Jim told him everything. 

“I swear darling, I didn't know anything about all this. What are we going to do about this situation, darling?” Freddie asked. Jim just signed 

“nothing” 

“Nothing?” Freddie asked 

“It’’s not our place to interfere, Fred” Jim explained. Before Freddie could say anything there was a knock on their door 

“Freddie, Jim?, wake up. Brian is here. Freddie?” Phoebe called 

“yes, coming darling” Freddie shouted. He looked at the clock then at Jim 

“What is he doing here, at this time?” Freddie asked darkly.

“Do you want me to come downstairs with you?” Jim asked knowing very well about his husband's temper

“No darling, I can handle this myself,” Freddie said. He plastered a fake smile on his face as he does for the journalists then headed downstairs. Jim just sighed. This night is going to be _interesting_

  
  
  
  



End file.
